Fire Emblem Fates:Lonely Darkness
by GureNeko
Summary: (AU) Second to his eldest brother in combat, second to his elder sister's doting, second to his youngest sister's love, second youngest in his family. He was second at everything but even so, he wished for only one first. First to be in the heart of his younger sister, Kamui. The story of the war between two great nations, told from the point of view of Leo, a Prince of Nohr.
1. Chapter 1:New Family

**Ahem ... Ahem ... MIC TEST. Okay!**  
 **Welcome to my first story for Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Fates:Lonely Darkness!**  
 **This isn't my first time writing fanfictions as I have written a few for Sword Art Online but recently, errr ... I've been addicted to Fire Emblem Fates so haven't really written much for that. I'm currently on the Conquest route (Hard/Classic, Chapter 26, GODDAMN RYOMA SUDOKU) and boyyyy do I like Leo. So ... here's a fanfic for him!**

 **This is gonna follow canon for abit before switching off to some original! How? Errr ... NEXT CHAPTERS!**

 **So welcome to the introduction chapter! Hope you enjoy, leave a review on what's good (or bad)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : New Family**

* * *

 **The Northern Fortress**

Annoying ...

The boy thought silently to himself as he and his siblings rode through the tall, dark gates to the Northern Fortress. It was a lonely depressing castle with little real strategic purpose except one. Keeping prisoners.

"Big brotherrr ... are we there yet? I'm sleepy ..."

Hidden from view by Xander's frame and seated on his battlehorse, armored in gleaming black plates tinted with gold, the high-pitched voice of his younger sister, Elise called out from the front. In response, Camilla who had been riding between Xander and Leo who remained at the back spurred her horse forward and beside Xander's, going to pat Elise on the head.

"Don't be sleeping now darling, we're almost there."

Good riddance, at long last ...

Pulling his black wolfskin cloak closer to him to shield him from the biting winter winds of Nohr, he would be glad to be back in a sheltered castle with warm fires and bright lights so as to be able to read his books. He had tried to read them when they first began their journey from Castle Krakenburg but his freezing hands and short moments of daylight in Nohr prevented him from enjoying his normal luxuries.

"Ah your highnesses, I am glad to see you arrived here safe and sound."

At the stables where they had arrived at, a knight and a servant greeted the royal party as they entered. The knight was quite old, at least nearly the age of 50 with most of his former black hair changed into brittle gray. His face was a painting of scars and wrinkles coupled along with his battle-scarred suit of black Nohrian knight armor which gave him the look of a fearsome veteran with the exception of a gentle light in his light brown eyes. He bowed down respectfully to Xander as he dismounted but the servant boy beside him was slow to react, standing there without a sign of respect.

"Pst ... boy, your manners."

He seemed to not have heard but a cuff to the back of the head had him glaring at the old knight for a moment before bowing his head, albiet reluctantly.

"I apologise Lord Xander. Jakob here is new to serving a castle but I assure you he meant no disrespect."

"Rise. You are Sir Gunter are you not?"

"Indeed milord. The Northern Fortress has been expecting your arrival."

Gunter raised his head and then beckoned to Jakob the servant who seemed lost, requiring the old knight to yet again, give him another cuff and a sharp whisper.

"The horses! Care for them."

Rubbing the spot where both blows had hit, the servant boy, Jakob, stumbled over to the horses of the royal party where Elise, Camilla and Leo had already dismounted and were standing with Xander.

"Apologies again milord. If you would follow me, she's on the castle's higher levels."

They followed Gunter who led them out through a sheltered path behind the stables and into the castle. Out of the cold, the torches around them provided a comforting warmth as they trudged onward to the objective of their trip. Back at the stables however, there was the sound of crashing and then a certain servant shouting.

"Get back here dumb animal!"

Sighing to himself, Gunter continues leading them on and once again, muttering another apology to Xander.

"Fool of a boy. Only reason I'm keeping him is because he's the only one she talks to."

"Only one? How is she so far?"

"She's been ... dreadfully quiet thus far. Only speaks to me and Jakob and even then, she doesn't say much. Poor girl ..."

He grits his teeth but doesn't say more in worry of antagonizing the royal family. After all, disagreeing with the way the country did things, especially in Nohr, was surmountable to treason and even death so it was better to remain quiet, even if it hurt him to do so. After a climb through the silent and empty castle, devoid of life and lavish ornaments unlike Castle Krakenburg, they reached the highest floor of the castle tower and Gunter proceeded to knock on the large twin doors.

"Lady Kamui, you have guests."

They were greeted by the billowing winds of the blizzard outside and without waiting for a reply, Gunter pulls open both doors and steps aside, allowing the royal family to enter before closing the doors and standing guard outside.

"Hello?"

Xander called out into the dark room. The only light source came from the moonlight blaring through the single tall window in the room. And the moonlight which they stood, a shadow moved in it and looking to the window, they saw who they came for.

"Eeepp!"

Elise squealed, terrified as she went to hide behind her elder sister Camilla. Leaning against the wall beside the tall window which was the only source of light, bright crimson red eyes stared straight at them. Silvery-white hair flowed slightly in the light draft from the tiny opening in the window which allowed a little of the chilly outside air to blow in, creating a pearly, translucent mist which shrouded her eyes and face slightly.

"Who ... are ... you?"

"We ... are friends. We're here to help you."

Xander said, pausing slightly to find the right words before reassuring the little girl sitting in the moonlight that they were not here to harm her.

The words that came from his mouth made him feel bitter.

* * *

 **Earlier, Castle Krakenburg**

"B-But Father! What of the peace talks in Cheve? Was that all a lie?!"

Xander shouted out to his father who sat on his black iron throne. King Garon looked down on his son, slightly angered by his outburst but his victory made this emotion subside as he laughed heartily, ironic to the act he had just did.

"Peace? Bah! The fool was naive to think I would stoop so low as to talk of peace. Hahaha. GWAHAHAHAHA!"

Xander had hoped the war would end when his father left for the arranged 'peace talks' in Cheve but it ended up being a lowly trap set up by the King to kill the Hoshidan King, Sumeragi who came with the intention of ending the pointless war between both great nations. But to speak up now to his father would mean death. King Garon did not tolerate those who disagreed with him. Holding in the venting emotions in him, he endured through his father's merriment until King Garon finally calmed, a gleeful and sinister smile on his face as he addressed his son once more.

"You have a new sister. A captured Hoshidan Princess. She's my child now."

"What?! You took the Hoshidan king's daughter?!"

"Ironic isn't it! She's going to fight for us against her homeland in the future. If only Sumeragi could see his child now! Gwahahaha!"

"My apologies father, I'll be taking my leave."

Xander uttered distastefully to his father who waved at him to leave, still in the midst of celebrating his own cruel victory. Once outside the throne room and ensuring the black, gold tinted twin doors were closed, he punched the nearest pillar he could find to let out his anger. But one time wasn't enough to relieve the troubled emotions swirling in him and he continued his assault till he left a visible crack on the smooth marble before sliding down against the pillar, removing his gauntlet to nurse his sore, aching hand.

"Big brother ... Are you okay?"

There was a soft sound of hurried footsteps approaching him and looking up, Xander sees his youngest sister, Elise, dressed in a black nightgown. She goes to grab his painful reddening hand and goes to blow at it.

"Pain~ Pain~ Go away~"

It was impossible not to break out in a small smile despite the terrible event he had just bore witness to and after letting Elise have her fun for awhile, he goes to pat her head.

"Ish big brother okay now? Can we go play? Elise is lonely if big brother can't play!"

Ah ... lonely. That Hosidan princess must be all lonely now, separated from her family. Wait ...

Xander pushes himself off the pillar, going to carry Elise and put her on his shoulder.

"Waaaa, Yayyy! Are we going to play now?"

"We are. With a new member of our family."

* * *

 **Back at the Northern Fortress**

"Then ... who ... am I?"

A deep sinking feeling. That's what Xander felt when he heard those words.

"If you are going to help me ... who .. is ... me?"

Walking over slowly, Xander holds out his arms to hug the little silver haired girl who does not react to the hug. Rather, she stays in his arms like a ragdoll, without a soul.

"You're Kamui. You're our sister. We'll protect you little princess."

He says while patting his head. He swore to himself that he would protect his new sister with all his might. What horror had she witnessed in order to lose her memories of herself and her former family. What kind of trauma did his father inflict on her. It was no matter now. Kamui was now his little princess and he would protect her as if she was a member of his family.

"Aww ... poor little girl. Big sister Camilla will protect you too."

The purple-haired girl also goes to hug the lost little princess. Elise, having lost her feat of her new older sister, joins the bandwagon of hugs.

"Elise will protect big sister too! Elise will!"

What a pathetic sight ...

Leo thought to himself, watching as his family huddled around an unknown girl they barely knew yet they were treating her with more love than he ever received. He wanted to curse himself for his ugly thoughts which revolved around his jealousy but was still unable to bring himself to accept and greet his new older sister.

Wait what ...

The red-eyed silver-haired mystery was approaching him with small steps and Leo found himself backing off, staring at the mystifying girl illuminated by the moonlight. He eventually hit a wall and she was right in front of him.

Why am I so ... scared?

He wondered as he closed his eyes, seeing her hands reach for his face. However instead of the cold touch of skin that he was expecting, he felt the collar of his shirt ruffled for a moment and then, the feeling stopped and he opened his eyes. In front of him, she smiled lightly.

"Your ... collar was inside out ... hehe ..."

She released a small giggle which lit up her face and now, Leo felt terrible for his envious thoughts before.

"Leo ... Sister."

* * *

 **Usually I have lots of stuff to write for my ending off notes but ... *shrug***

 **Its the first chapter! Hope you enjoy, more juicy stuffz next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2:Opening Up

**Buuuuuuuuu Conquest is over. Yayyyyy! (Let us have a moment of silence for everyone that was lost in the endgame ...)**  
 **NOW ITS TIME FOR BIRTHRIGHT LUNATIC (Tilting round 2, RIP)**  
 **Anyways, this chapter came a little late, partly because I was researching the support conversations and initially, (for those that played F!Avatar) the story was different from what you see in this chapter now but I rewrote it after playing as a male avatar and acquiring Gunter's support conversation so.**

 **Here's Chapter 2! Rate, review and enjoy!**

 **P.s For those wondering when the actual story starts, next chapter's timeline begins on the game's prologue ;3**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Opening up**

 **The Northern Fortress**

At the entrance of the stables, silvery-white hair flowing freely in the light snowstorm, her bright red eyes lit up as she saw the shadows appraoching the castle gates and she waves to them, only to slowly stop as she realised there was only one recognizable person of the party.

"Leo? Where is big brother and sister? And Elise?"

Am I not good enough ...

"Xander and Camilla have training to do and Elise is being punished for ... leaving the castle without permission."

"Is Elise okay?"

"It's nothing too serious. She just left without her escort and entered the city. She'll be back next time."

He waves his hand to show that it was nothing to serious as he dismounted from his horse. Kamui was still looking past him, as if hoping that the rest of his siblings would pop out of thin air and greet her.

"I'm a person too you know, sister ..."

The red pupils finally met his own light brown ones before they look to the ground as she bows lightly to him.

"Sorry Leo ... I'm happy that you're here! I really am!"

Looking up from the ground, she had a large, bright smile on her face, a stark contrast to the soulless vessel from a year ago.

Its a beautiful smile but ... somewhat lonely.

* * *

"Are you sure you can eat ... all that?"

Leo asks whilst skeptically eying his sister who was filling up her plate with at least a piece of everything from the spacious dining table.

"Maybe not. But its delicious!"

Kamui replies, stuffing the food into her mouth with glee. Leo might have continued but he wouldn't dare to complain about her unladylike eating habits if not for the look of bliss on her face.

"Whatever. Don't choke yourself."

She nods in reply and resumes attacking her plates, leaving Leo in an awkward and lonely silence by himself as he had no more avenues to continue their attempted conversation. This was usually how conversations worked for him without any of his other siblings were. Without Elise's bubbly personality, Camilla's maturity or Xander's charisma, others find talking to the second Prince of Nohr no different from talking to a brick wall just that this brick wall had thorns which fight back. Not feeling as hungry as the glutton opposite him, he pulls out the tome, Brynhildr, which he had been given by his father, King Garon and he goes to try and read it in the terrible lighting. It was not too long when a loud creaking from behind had Leo turn his head around to see the doors opening, illuminating the dimly lit dining hall for a moment before the doors were closed. A shadow slowly becoming recognisable as Kamui's butler (in-training) Jakob approached the dining table, bringing with him a tray of shortcakes.

"Lady Kamui, I've brought desserts."

She moves her dirty dishes to the side and waits for Jakob to place two plates in front of her, one with a raspberry shortcake on it and the other with a vanilla shortcake.

"Leo, which one do you want?"

"Anything is fine."

He replies and then goes back to deciphering the runes in Brynhildr. It was terribly difficult as the book was said to be as powerful as the legendary sword which his elder brother, Xander, wielded and Leo had hoped that the magic he could unlock from Brynhildr would bring his strength to be on par with his brother but the day still seems far away. Sighing, he made a mental note in his head to visit the castle's libraries for references that could aid him in his task and he closes the tome, expecting to eat his dessert. But the table in front of him was empty and across him, both shortcakes still waited on their plates with a very stressed Kamui, wearing a pained expression on her face as she looks between both cakes.

It must have been at least a few minutes already ... This isn't a life and death decision ...

Leo glances at the butler who stood behind his sister with a grim look on his face as he waited on, seeming to be content at waiting for his lady to make her decision.

You're her butler, can't you see she needs help ... Urgh, must I do everything ...

"I haven't tried vanilla before."

His voice seemed awfully loud after the long period of quietness but Kamui perks up, lightly pushing the plate with the vanilla shortcake over to Leo while she satisfies herself with the raspberry one.

"Then you'll have that one and I'll take this one!"

She scoops up a portion of the dessert with a spoon, staring at it briefly before talking to Jakob who was next to her. Whatever he said must have cleared her doubts as she eats the small helping with delight.

"Mmm~ I never knew food could taste this good!"

... Strange ...

* * *

"Be straight and proper foolish boy. Don't give me a pathetic showing in front of the King."

The woman shouted at him. He knew who it was even though what he saw in the woman's face was nothing. An empty face with just pale skin showing through.

"Did you hear me~?"

A falsely sweet voice. A warning signal for him to reply.

"Yes ..."

His head was violently knocked to the side by the force of the slap but he retained his footing as he slowly turned back to face the woman, ignoring the stinging itch on his cheek.

"Again, did you hear me~?"

"Yes, Mother."

The scene transitioned, vaporizing into thin white fog which then parted, revealing the huge twin iron doors of Castle Krakenburg. A glimmer of light issued from the doors as a boy was literally thrown out of the brief opening before the doors closed, leaving the boy outside in the darkness of the sleeping city. The cuts and bruises on his body, acquired from the beatings prior to the current events, stung under the biting winds of frost, billowing around the dark iron castle.

Maybe it was alright to die.

He thought to himself as he laid down on the cold stone, unable to muster to strength to move and occasionally twitching from the pain of his wounds. No one would help him. No one cared for him. No one needed him. At least death seemed to remember him he thought bitterly as his vision got blurry and a strange numbness was spreading throughout his weak body.

"Leo ... Leo!"

A voice called out to him from the darkness and his consciousness returned to him. Through half open eyes, he saw his view of the world move. From watching tiny snowflakes merge with the white sheet of snow to flashes of bright light from the inner castle.

"Camilla, the healers, get them now!"

Half pushing, half ramming, Xander piggybacked his frozen brother into his own room and then gently puts him down onto an armchair close to the unlit fireplace before trying to ignite a flame in it.

"What is he doing here."

Shivers of fear racked his numb body as Leo recognised the voice which it belonged to.

"... This is all your doing isn't it? Aren't you his mother?!"

"His mother?! I'm ashamed that the fool there is even my son. Why should I care about worthless trash like him! Such rubbish deserves to -"

"Silence! Don't you dare speak another insult of my brother!"

At this moment, Camilla returns with help for Leo and toddling on behind her was little Elise. No one paid the woman and Xander any mind and not wanting to flare up the situation again, he approaches the woman to whisper menacingly to her.

"An hour ... Make sure I don't see you in the castle foul wretch."

"K-King Garon will hear of this, boy ..."

She left with what remained of her dignity and with out of the way and hopefully he prayed, out of his younger brother's life he goes over to the dazzling fireplace where Leo sat, partially awake, surrounded by blankets and his siblings.

"It's okay now. We're all here for you."

"Don't scare big sister like that again little brother."

"Pain~ Pain~ Go away~"

Their kind actions lit a warm fire in his cold body as the four huddled together. But it was not long before he watches them leave his side, leaving him lonely in the darkness again as they surrounded a new person, Kamui.

"Don't ... leave me ..."

* * *

"Don't ..."

A noisy thumping sound woke him up from his slumber as he opens his eyes, realising that he was not back at Castle Krakenburg but instead, the Northern Fortress. Also, his outstretched hand had knocked down the mountain of books he had brought together earlier in the day when he was studying them to help him read Brynhildr. Slowly sitting up on the rickety wooden chair, he shakes his head to get his bearings and takes in his surroundings. Bookshelves and the musty smell of paper told him he was in the library and the dim moonlight from the window meant that it was already night. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noted that it was nearing midnight.

There are better places to sleep ...

Gathering up the fallen books and replacing them into their respective shelves, he retrieves his own items and leaves the library, heading off for the guest chambers which he slept in. As he was about to pass the corner that opened up to the corridor where Kamui's room was located, he hears the sound of the door creaking open.

Why is she awake at this time?

Poking his head out of the corner, he quickly retreated to the safety of the pitch black as who he saw was not Kamui but her old caretaker and knight, Gunter. Hearing the soft click of the doorknob sealing the room shut and the sound of footsteps leading away from him, Leo peeked out again, catching a glimpse of the ancient man with his gray hair before he disappeared down the stairs.

Very suspicious ...

There was something strange with Gunter that Leo had noticed ever since his arrival here. At the stables and the dinner hall, he caught the knight from the corner of his eye, wandering around those areas, his eyes focused on Kamui, observing her and then writing something on a board and paper that he brought around. With his sister involved, what choice did he have but to uncover this mystery.

* * *

This is making no sense at all ...

Leaning back on his armchair, he tosses the papers onto the table and holds his head in his hands. It had already been five days since he began his investigation on Gunter and there had been little progress. From his own interrogation of the servants, they mentioned Gunter to be frequently wandering the castle at night and also asking for extra helpings to his daily meals, only to leave them unfinished and taking them to his study. And according to them, this strange habit had been around for a year which Leo deduced, all started when Kamui was first brought to the Northern Fortress.

But that tells me nothing ...

He goes to pick up the paper again. He had his own personal guards do a search of Gunter's room under the guise of a security check by his father, King Garon and they brought back the paper which Leo saw him write on whilst observing Kamui. But it turned out, it was just a map with black circles drawn around random parts of the castle. And it was random as Leo had visited every spot but found no relation between any of the locations.

*Knock, Knock*

"I'm busy ..."

In reply, the wooden door slammed against its hinges as the visitor pushes it with all of her might and she approaches the study table where Leo sat, slamming her hand down, causing the many small items to jump and tumble around the desk.

"You said you'll be done yesterday!"

His angry sister shouted at him in which Leo just shakes his head, going back to seemingly concentrate on the map with the annotations.

"I'm almost done ..."

"That's what you said yesterday, the day before and the day before that day ..."

This is for your own good ...

He thought in his head but instead, he released a sigh, making it look like he was annoyed by her which angered her further.

"Fine! You just don't care about me! I hate you Leo!"

She storms out of the room leaving him alone and conflicted. He releases another sigh but this time of frustration. Why was he so incapable of expressing his emotions properly. The circles on the paper taunted his memory as he is bitterly reminded of the past six days which he had pushed Kamui aside during his investigation. Making a decision, he calls out to his guards who waited outside.

"Bring Gunter over to my study at once."

* * *

"You called for my milord?"

The old knight bowed lightly to Leo who waves his hands nonchalantly, gesturing for Gunter to approach. As Gunter reaches the desk, Leo slaps down the papers he had been holding in front of Gunter, beckoning for him to take a look.

"These are reports of your ongoings in the castle, accounts of the servants and an annotated map confiscated from your room. Give me an explanation for this."

Leo said, putting as much conviction and command in his voice. With his left hand firmly holding onto a Thunder tome which was hidden from sight by the bulk of the desk, Leo carefully watches Gunter examine the evidence that Leo had painstakingly collected. After a brief moment, the old knight sighs before glancing back at the door, ensuring it was closed before beginning.

"Its a long story milord and likely not what you would expect. Do you know how your father thinks of Lady Kamui?"

Expecting no reply, he continues to reveal the truth of his actions to Leo.

"He treats her as a prisoner still. Which means are diet and social interaction are given the same treatment. Aside from milord and his family visiting, she rarely gets to eat lavish meals and is instead, stuck to eating petty rations. She's also confined to the castle as you already know with no one but the castle inhabitants to talk to and most of them avoid her if possible. As her caretaker, I was powerless to do anything for fear of King Garon's wrath but I could not stand idle as a young child is bullied for her royal linage. As you may have figured out, the servants here would report anyone going to visit Lady Kamui including me thus, my late night visits to her room to comfort her and to give her my extra meals."

This was not what he had expected. Biting into his own knuckle, he realised how badly he had misjudged Gunter and now instead, had a new profound respect of the grizzly knight who picked up the map, showing a slight smile as he continued.

"These ... are the spots where I have seen milady smile. Embarrassing you may call it but her smile is what keeps me going on in this cruel country."

"I ... apologise Sir Gunter. I have misunderstood you ..."

Gritting his teeth as he said so, Leo wanted to throw himself into the wall for making such a large blunder. But his troubles weren't yet over.

"Lord Leo, the one you should be apologising to isn't me. You'll be leaving later today but I hope you remember that today is the anniversary in which Lady Kamui arrived at this castle. She holds this day dearly because she considers it as her birthday. The day she became your sister."

* * *

What a pathetic fool I am ... What have I done ...

Running up the steps in a hurry, he stops outside the familiar doors to Kamui's room, sweaty and ruffled up from his long dash. Afraid but determined, he pushes open the doors and entered a repeat of their first meeting from a year ago. At the bright window, basking in the afternoon light of the sun with her silvery hair trailing lightly in the frosty breeze, she sat there, holding her knees, all alone.

"I'm ... so sorry, sister."

Going over and patting her shoulder, he goes to kneel in front of her, waiting for her to left up her head. The bags below her crimson eyes showed him how much she had cried which increased the weight of his regret.

"I'm sorry too, Leo ... I don't hate you so please ... don't hate me ... please ..."

Shaking his head in absolute denial, he goes to caress her head, calming her down.

"Don't worry about it. I'll never hate you ... Here, happy ... birthday I suppose."

Holding out his hand for Kamui, he watches as her face slowly lights up as she picks up his gift from her hands. It was an elegant black ribbon, an accessory for her hair. It was rather plain and uninteresting for a present but this was her first ever one so it was a treasure for Kamui. Leo made a mental note in his head to thank Gunter as he looks upon his sister's joyful expression.

"L-Leo, put it on for me?"

Returning the ribbon into his hand, she turns her head to the right, giving him unhindered access. Nervous but strangely excited, he picks up strands of her hair, marveling at how smooth and silky the silvery threads were and not long after, the black ribbon was in place. Turning back to face Leo, she does a simple pose and asks.

"How do I look?"

Dazzling ... beautiful ... cute ...

But the dark corners in his mind didn't allow him to say such words and instead, what came out was simple.

"It fits you well sister."

"Thanks Leo, now my turn!"

Reaching over to him, Leo inadvertently closes his eyes but there was something nostalgic about the pulling of his shirt and the warms hands that accidentally touched his cold neck. When the feeling was gone, he reopens his eyes and his hands reach for his collar which was now straightened where it was previously messy from all the running he did.

"You smiled! I was wondering when you would ever do that."

The corners of his mouth were definitely tilting itself up. He felt it but he was unable to stop his happiness from showing through on his normally emotionless demur.

"Hey Leo ... since its my birthday, can I have a wish?"

Covering half his face with a hand, he nods.

"You're my brother so ... can you tell me more about yourself. I want to know more about you."

* * *

Seated on his horse and looking back, he saw his sister waving farewell to him wildly with both arms and for the first time, he waves back simply with one hand, nothing to extravagant or exaggerated.

"My my ... Lord Leo, shall I track your smile progress as well?"

Gunter asked, riding beside Leo. Under Leo's request, Gunter would be riding with him for a short while.

"Please ... Have you done as I asked?"

"Indeed milord. I have the names of the servants that can be trusted while the rest will soon be replaced thanks to you. I assure you that Lady Kamui will be much happier with the changes you made."

The changes that Gunter meant was Leo's plans which involved gathering a group of servant's who served Kamui and Gunter out of loyalty and love for their trapped princess and to replace those who were otherwise. That way, reports to King Garon still remained unchanged except that what actually happened in the castle would be more different. It would be friendlier and she would be taken care of better, as befitting of her status as a princess.

"She seemed much more livelier and happier after your visit. You really do care for her alot and I thank you for that Lord Leo."

"Please ... I'm her brother. Its what I do."

* * *

 **Right so, any comments of my writing style so far? (Good, turrible, confusing, what)**

 **It would be good to know as it helps me to improve!**

 **Also, what do you think of the canon content so far?**

 **ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED, STAY TUNED!**

 **(( Just curious, did anyone see the reference I made ;3 ...))**

 **SIGNING OUT,**

 **The Tilted GureNeko, sent over the edge by Conquest Endgame**


End file.
